Hitsugaya's Confession
by Lazy White FurrBall
Summary: Ch.1: Toshiro has a confession to tell Momo but he can't get himself to tell her, but when hes called out on a mission will he lose his chance to tell her before it's too late? Ch.2: What happens when they finally reunite after 7 years? Ch.3 Is there a Happy Ever After? (Warning: If a lemon chapter is added Rating will change to M.)
1. Chapter 1: Confessions

**Disclaimer! **I don't own any of the Bleach Charaters

* * *

"You know your going to have to tell her sooner or later" Rangiku presently said "Yeah, yeah I know I just don't know if she'll accept it." Hitsugaya said with a sigh. Just then when Rangiku was going to speak, Momo ran into the room. "Hi Rangiku-san, Shiro-chan!" she said with lots of happiness in her voice. "That s Captain Hitsugaya to you." Toshiro said correcting her. "Oh hello Hinamori" Rangiku said cheerfully. Toshiro looked up and saw a smiling Hinamori; it reminded him of how cute she is. Then Rangiku started to blurt out "Guess what me and the captain were talking about!" before Toshiro could shut her, she already said "We were talking about who he likes, well make that who he loves."

Momo gasped "Really? Who is it?" "It's..." before she could even finish her sentence she felt her captains spiritual pressure spike up and she knew if she said anymore she'd be frozen on the spot. "We were talking about nothing right Rangiku?" Toshiro said with a glare. "ri-right sir" she said nervously. Momo could feel the tension rise in the room, so she quickly took her leave. "Ummm sorry Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-kun for interrupting! Bye!" with that she left in a hurry.

"Oh captain look what you did! You scared her off now!" Rangiku whined. "Yeah, yeah I know it's not like I meant too." "You know though captain you could have told her!" "No I couldn't have, not with you around" he said with a scowl. "Oh fine be like that then, I've leaving I dislike being with grumpy people anyways." and with that she walked away. What was surprising was that he didn't even yell at her, he simply just sat at his desk and started working again. He soon realized that he was thinking of her, his precious Momo because he was signing his papers with her name.

He brushed through his hair with his hand and decided to just stop since he couldn't focus on his paperwork. Then all of a sudden he heard a ruckus coming from outside his office and his big busted lieutenant barged in drunk as usual. "Rangiku what did I say about coming in here and being drunk..." Oh captain just chill out and come have a drink, you re too up tight." He looked at her with a glare then softened his look. Alright I suppose." Rangiku just stared at him in awe. "Captain did I just hear you say..." "Yeah, yeah just shut it." he said as he cut her off. "Besides I need a break from the paperwork that YOU didn't do.

* * *

Little did he know what awaited him later that night. He went out with her but shortly returned to his brackets since she started to get a bit out of control. He decided to go up on the roof of his brackets to gaze up at the stars, that s when he saw someone up there already. He went to get a closer look but stumbled a bit feeling tipsy. When he regained his balance he noticed they were still there. 'They look offely familiar' he thought to himself, but when he got closer he was surprised at who it was. It was none other then his beloved Momo.

When she caught of to the fact someone was watching her she stood up and used her flash step to leave as quickly as possible. When he saw this he wanted to go after her, but he couldn't because everything was becoming a blur as he felt himself about to pass out. Momo was watching from a distance, but when she saw him about to fall she rushed over. She didn't want to let him see her but she had no choice she was the only one around to catch him. Right when she got there he fell and she let him fall onto her back and she took him inside.

When he woke up a bit, still tipsy though, he thought that Rangiku was caring him inside. Momo placed him on his couch in his office and went to grab a blanket for him. Before she left he heard him mumble in his sleep. She giggled quietly in hopes not to wake him. She heard him mumble out "Momo, you look so beautiful tonight; I wish I could spend every night with you just gazing up at the stars." She blushed when she heard that. Without second thoughts she went back to a sleeping captain and pecked his cheek softly then walked away to go to sleep at her own brackets.

When he woke up the next morning he thought what happened last night was just a dream. He went to his desk and stared at the paperwork Rangiku didn t do that was still on his desk and started to work on it again. That s when he was called to a meeting with the head captain. When he returned he had a gloomy face expression on his face. He had just been informed that he will be sent out on a mission to the world of the living and he didn't know when he'd be coming back either, now because of this he thought 'I'll never be able to tell her.'

* * *

Later that day he bumped right into someone who was carrying a stack of paper. All the papers flew right into the air. He couldn't figure out who he bumped into until all the papers stopped falling, and then he noticed it was Hinamori. "Ow ow ow what the heck did I run into?" she said while rubbing her head. "Are you alright Hinamori?" "Huh? Oh it was you who I bumped into, sorry Hitsugaya-kun I didn't see you." "It's alright bed wetter" he said with a slight chuckle and grabbed her hand to help her up, but that s when both of their eyes met. Hinamori was locked in a gaze with Toshiro. She thought his blue-green eyes were just stunning; they put her in a dreamy like state. At the same times he was locked in a gaze with her, he always fell for her glossy brown eyes she had. They looked for a minute locked in each other gaze.

When they both came out of that gaze they turned away trying to hide each others blush. "Well I Ummm should get going" Hinamori said picking up the papers. "Wait I have to tell you something...Momo" She could tell there was a hint of sadness in his voice when he spoke. "What is it Shiro-chan?" "I...well I was assigned a mission this morning...and they said I might be there for awhile." "Oh-" she was cut off by an unexpecting embrace from him and he whispered in her ear "Will you wait for me?" And with that he let go and walked away. She was to speechless to even go after him.

When he returned to his office he found Rangiku waiting for him. He looked at her with a said look. "What s wrong captain?" "I still wasn't able to tell her and on top of that I'm leaving for a mission soon; they don't even know how long it will take." he said with a sad sigh. With that Rangiku had a plan that just popped up and she whispered it to her captain. Usually he thought her ideas were foolish and normally they ended in a disaster but he gave it some thought and agreeded. When Momo got to her room all she could think about was what Toshiro said to her; 'what did he mean by that? Does that mean he has the same feelings for me like I do for him?' she thought.

* * *

She drifted off into a sleep with these thoughts. While she was sleeping Toshiro snuck into her room and left an ice rose on her desk along with a note that read: Roses are red, Violets are blue I love you, Do you love me too? Love your Little Shiro. He was just about to leave but he heard something, he turned around to find a tear drops falling from Hinamori eyes. He went to her and wiped them away and whispered to her "Don't worry Momo I'll try my best to come back soon, just for you" and with that he kissed her forehead and left to go on his mission.

When she woke up to the rays of the sun shining on her face she saw something glimmering on her desk. She went over to see what is was and found the ice rose and the note. When she read the note her face turned a light shade of pink and ran off to try and find him. When she reached the squad 10 brackets she bumped into Rangiku. "Hey Rangiku-san have you seen Hitsugaya-kun?" "Sorry Momo you just missed him, he left on his mission already." "Oh, alright thanks Rangiku-san." she said with hints of sadness in her voice.

When it turned night Momo sat on the roof watching the starts thinking about what he told her yesterday and what she found this morning. Before leaving she whispered to herself "yes I will wait for you and I love you too."

**Authors note:** There are 2 more Chapters to this story and maybe a optional Lemon as well, So review please if you want the rest (I'm hoping for at least 5+ reviews before I add the next chapter); I will update Chapter by Chapter depending on reviews, Thanks!(:


	2. Chapter 2: Years Apart

**Disclaimer! **I don't own any of the Bleach Charaters

* * *

It's been seven years since he left and so much has changed. Toshiro found himself gazing out into the sunset, remembering fond memories between him and Hinamori. It made him want to see her so bad and he wanted to know her answer. Did she love him back? If so will she wait for him to return? He stayed in a daze for awhile until he felt someone tapped his shoulder. He thought it was Momo but he only found Ichigo. "What s up Toshiro?" "How many times do I have to say it, it's Captain Hitsugaya." "Yeah, yeah so why are you staring into space? Something on your mind?" "Yeah, just wondering when I can go back." "Well I'm sure you'll be able to go back soon." "Yeah I hope its soon." with that Ichigo left and so did Toshiro.

**In the Soul Society:**

They made Momo work so hard so she could release her bankai. When she finally was able to she was accepted and promoted to captain class. She was so glad because that meant she was free to go to the world of the living. She thought it would be fun to go there and surprise Hitsugaya-kun, so off she left.

**World of the Living:**

There he was again gazing out into the sunset thinking of her. He was interrupted by someone again. He found it was Ichigo's younger sister, Karin. She was older now and looked totally diffrent from when he last saw her. "What are you doing here Toshiro?" "I'm just here on duty that s all." he said with a sigh. "Same place as usual huh? Always staring at the sunset." "Yeah, brings back memories." "Can I watch with you?" "Sure I guess." He let out another sigh still thinking about her. Meanwhile Momo was looking at all the shops since it was her fist time here she was amazed.

When she was passing by a clothing store saw such a pretty dress, it was peach colored with ruffles and it stopped right at the knees. She went it and the clerk walked up to her, "Hello there, do you need any help in finding anything in particular." "Oh I was just looking at that dress in the window over there." she said with a beaming smile. "Oh yes that s a popular one, are you trying to impress a boy perhaps?" she blushed a little and replied "Well sort of." "Well come on I'll help you get ready, you re such a pretty girl after all." When the lady was done she looked stunning.

* * *

Her hair was down in light curls with a headband that had a peach colored flower on it. It matched perfectly with the dress and shoes she was wearing, along with her light make-up. When she left the store all the boys stared at her, she didn't care much for them. No only to her she was looking for someone in particular and she knew just where to find him too. She headed to the park and saw him there, but she also saw another girl with him. When he caught sight of Momo and how beautiful she looked he felt as if his heart skipped a beat. He got up to walk towards her, but just then Karin saw her as well, she ran up to Toshiro and said "I guess I better get going, bye Toshiro." And with that she kissed him.

When the kiss broke he stood there stunned. When Momo saw this, her eyes started to tear up and she turned around and ran, while running she dropped the ice rose he had given her before he left. It shattered, just like her heart did. He tried to run after her but it was no use she was long gone. He searched for her, when he finally found her; she was sitting on the swings alone with her eyes red from crying and she was shivering because it had gotten chilly out. He snuck up behind her and hugged her tightly. She got startled when she felt that, but she knew who it was once they spoke. "What are you doing here bed-wetter?" "Oh it's you, Captian Hitsugaya."

* * *

Right when he heard that he knew she was still upset because she never calls him captain. "Momo if it's about what happened earlier I didn't do it, she did it her self." Silence was all he got in reply. He got in front of her, lifted her chin and planted a kiss on her lips. When the kiss broke he wiped away her remaining tears and spoke in a soft and loving tone; "Momo I don't love anyone else other then you." With that he kissed her again, expect this time she returned it. "I love you too." Almost forgetting he held out the ice rose she dropped earlier, but it was in perfect shape now. He took her by the hand and let her sit on his lap.

To her just the sound of his voice that spoke with the same soft and loving tone calmed her down more. "So I'll ask again bed-wetter, what are you doing here?" but something caused her not to answer. All she did was look wide-eyed with terror.

* * *

**Authors note:** There is one chapter remaining and I'm still deciding to add the Lemon or not. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to Review please!(:

**Authors note pt2: _New story_**_(s)_**_ alert!_**

_Soul Reapers Have Daries?!(_Teaser: Since when did soul reapers keep daries? well take a look in Momo's, Toshiro's and Rangiku's daries!)

_Forbidden Love_: (Teaser: What happens whe a deamon falls in love with the angel he's supposed to kill?)


	3. Chapter 3: Say What?

**Disclaimer! **I don't own any of the Bleach Charaters

* * *

He pulled her close to him trying to figure out what happened but she just pushed away. He gave her a puzzled look but he heard something. It was a hollow and he instantly knew why she had terror in her eyes. It was an Adjuchas and it was huge. It took on a form that looked like a wolf:pitch black fur with sharp fangs and half of it's face was covered with a mask streaked with flesh blood. The first thing that popped into his head was 'I can take it' but his thoughts were interupted by Momo who was about to speak.

* * *

"You don't have to take him, I can." "But I'm supposed to protec-" She cut him off with a kiss and said "Its alright I can do it." He gave in and joked " Alright bed-wetter, but I'm stepping in if it gets messy." " Hey I've changed in those 7 years just watch." With that she turned into a soul reaper and took off. He couldn't see it clearly but he swore he saw a captain's haori on her. Next thing he knew though the adjucha was defeated and she was on her way back. When she came into sight he knew he wasn't seeing things it really was a captain's haori on her. He just looked at her with a shocked face expression. "Something wrong Shiro?" she asked in that sweet voice of hers. He was just too speechless to even reply. "Hello earth down to Shiro, you there?" she was giggling though because his face was so priceless. Shes never seen him in this state.

Finally he snapped back to his senses and replied. "Huh? oh sorry yeah I am...but Momo when did you become a captain?" "Hey I told you, a lot has changed in those 7 years you were gone like me becoming a captain." she said cheerfully. He gave her a smirk and grabbed her hand. "Well then captain where were we before you disappeared?" She giggled and replied "Well I'm not sure." He pulled her back into an embrace, kissed her and just held her tightly. They never wanted to be without each other. Because of her shivering he asked her if she wanted to go to where he was staying so it wasn't so cold. When they arrived Momo was on his back asleep. He thought to himself ' I don't blame her for being tired, she's been through a lot when she first got here'. He set her down on the bed, but she woke up during the transfer.

* * *

"Did I fall asleep?" "Yeah, but you've been through a lot so I don't blame you." "Oh sorry I didn't mean too. "Your fine bed-wetter" he chuckled then kissed her forehead. She stood up and gasped, "Whats is it bed-wetter?" "When did you get taller than me Shiro-chan?" She didn't notice it when she was with him earlier but now up close like this...it was clear that he grew in those 7 years. He raised an eyebrow, contemplating whether he should correct her, but he decided to drop it. He just grinned. "I know."

Before she could even reply he began to planting kisses on her lips and slowly making his way down. Momo giggled by the tickling feeling of Toshiro's lips and moved back a few steps with him following along until she fell back onto the bed he placed her on when they got here; seconds later he fell next to her as well. The two lovers sat up once more and continued their make out session on the bed until Hinamori ran through her fingers under his shirt and started to take it off...

* * *

**Might be a lemon chapter, but at the moment I'm trying to focuse on Soul Reapers Have Daries?**

* * *

Momo yawned as she stretched her arms out. Once her skin made contact with his, she turned her head to see her white haired lover sleeping peacefully at her side. Last night's activities must have exhausted him good. She brushed his loose bangs to the side and smiled then leaned closer to give him a light kiss on the lips.

Just as she is about to pull away, a pair of arms wrap around her naked body. She is soon pulled downwards and onto the young prodigy. He opened his emerald-teal eyes with a sly grin on his face. "Morning," he said.

"Morning Shiro-chan," she greeted. "Did you like your wake up call?"

"Very much." He sat up, gave her a deep lip kiss, and pulled her into a loving hug. "I never want to leave you" he wispered in her ear.

Review/ comment! Hoped you liked it Thanks!


End file.
